


Chess with the king of hell

by Elerina_Tindomerel



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Chloe Decker, Caught in a Storm, Chess, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Pre-Season/Series 02, Sassy Lucifer, Season/Series 01, Some Humor, Sore Loser, Thunderstorms, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerina_Tindomerel/pseuds/Elerina_Tindomerel
Summary: Chloe stops by Lucifer to discuss a case, and when the weather outside turns into a thunderstorm and she is forced to stay, they end up playing a game of chess.





	Chess with the king of hell

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction, set somewhere in season 1, is based on two promts I created with the awesome RP Generator (https://creativichee.tumblr.com/miniscenario):
> 
> "Lucifer and Chloe get caught up in a storm and must stay sheltered together until it passes."
> 
> "Lucifer frustrated by losing a board game or card game to Chloe."
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little story! 
> 
> Elerina x

The door of the elevator opened, and Chloe stepped into Lucifer's penthouse, carrying a folder with crime scene photos from her recent case under her arm.

"Lucifer", she shouted, already fairly annoyed. It had been an awful day. The weather was absolutely nasty, very wet and cold, and of course the site of the crime had been outdoors. Additionally, her self-proclaimed partner had refused to show up, which is why she had to come to his place right now, and Trixie had bugged her all day long about wanting to sleep over with one of her friends. Chloe had eventually given in, upon condition that the girls would stay at the house of Trixie's friend and not her own.

Lucifer appeared, wearing a bath robe and holding a whiskey glass in his hand. "Detective! You're quite early", he said, and came nearer. "What happened to you? You're completely soaked through!"

"It might have escaped your notice, but it's pouring with rain, and I've been outside all day. Let's make this quick, please."

"I’m not used to hear that”, Lucifer answered, but Chloe darted an angry glance at him. “Alright, I'm just gonna get dressed”, he said, leaving in the direction of his closet.

Chloe didn't want to stop him from dressing, really, but nevertheless she shouted: "If this whole thing takes any longer than necessary, I'm personally gonna strangle you."

"I'm looking forward to it", he shouted back from somewhere in his apartment, and Chloe rolled her eyes.

They went through the photos in an unusually disciplined manner, while the weather outside got worse and worse. By the time Lucifer had fully caught up on the case and they were prepared to start their investigation the following day, the continuous rainfall had turned into a full-grown thunderstorm. Rain pelted against the windows and the trees bend in the blustering wind.

"I can't drive home like this", Chloe said, observing the situation outside. She was suddenly very glad that Trixie was with her friend and didn't wait for her mum at home.

"What a pity", Lucifer remarked with obviously faked sympathy, "I suppose you have to stay here a little longer."

"This won’t end in sex, you know", she said, after noticing his suggestive look, "I'll just wait until the storm is over." She collected the photos and put them back into her folder.

"Oh sure, Detective." Lucifer leaned back on his sofa and took a sip of his whiskey. "If you want to be boring, be boring."

He kept eyeing her, and after a few awkward minutes of silence, Chloe said: "Dammit, Lucifer, we have to do _something_ at least, this is stupid. The weather doesn't seem to get better."

"Well", he answered, gesturing languidly towards Chloe, "make a suggestion yourself. I doubt that my ideas will be considered here."

She rolled her eyes once again. "Don't you… have a board game or so? Something that's entertaining?"

Lucifer thought about it for a moment. "I could only offer chess", he said, mockingly.

"Chess sounds good!", Chloe exclaimed, "as long as you don't try to trick me into a game of strip chess."

He looked at her in disbelief: "You can't be serious."

"Why? I'm quite good at chess. I actually was the champion of our chess club in high school."

Lucifer only snorted. "Maybe, but you can't challenge _me_ to a chess match!", he scoffed, "I've played this game for eons and no one has ever defeated the Devil at chess. I've even tortured the world's champions with my splendid victory over them."

"It can't hurt to try though, can it?", Chloe asked. She was totally up for the duel. Nobody was invincible.

"Very well then, I've you want to lose so badly." He emptied his drink and got up to get his chess set.

It was the most beautiful and richly ornamented set Chloe had ever seen, and she didn't even dare to touch it at first, because it was definitely worth a fortune.

"What are you waiting for?", Lucifer asked while sitting down opposite of her, "we have to arrange the pieces."

She hesitantly took the box with the pawns. "Um, sure", Chloe cleared her throat. "Black or white?"

"Black, obviously", Lucifer answered with a grin that could only be described as devilish, "the dark side has always been mine."

"Fair enough", Chloe said, regaining her confidence, and they started their game.

 

* * *

 

After a while, no one was grinning anymore, and both players were highly concentrated. There was a good deal of tension in the air, as Chloe and Lucifer waited for the other one to make a mistake and feared to have overlooked an imminent trap.

"Checkmate!", Chloe finally exclaimed, the victory glinting in her eyes.

Lucifer stared at the board in disbelief. "That's… impossible", he stammered.

His opponent just smiled. "I performed a perfect king hunt and you didn't even notice."

"I don't think you understand this", Lucifer answered after having checked the board again and again to validate that he had actually been checkmated, "I have _never_ lost a game of chess in my entire life! This is… truly horrible, Detective! My whole reputation is destroyed, I'm the _best_ at this game!"

"Well, no longer, it seems", Chloe said, but even though she was still happy about her triumph, she also felt bad for Lucifer. He seemed to be totally devastated.

He got up and paced around the room, apparently deep in thought. Then he stopped and pointed at Chloe. "Don't tell anyone, will you?", he asked her, and after a pause he added: "And I want a rematch."

"We'll have one, I promise", Chloe said, and she genuinely looked forward to it. "But the storm's over and I really need to get home."

Lucifer just nodded and made himself another drink, while Chloe walked into the direction of the elevator.

"You really are full of surprises, Detective", he said, still appearing to be somewhat astonished.

She smiled at him again, until the door of the elevator closed and separated them till their next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
